


You Are Something Wonderful

by LyraLoudmouth1220



Series: Sugar Don't You Change a Thing: A Domestic Hosie Universe [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hosie BABY!, Olivia is in school now!, Olivia making friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLoudmouth1220/pseuds/LyraLoudmouth1220
Summary: Olivia Beth Mikaelson is finally ready to start at Salvatore! Can her moms learn to let go as she starts making friends and finding her interests?A small one-shot interlude for the Hosie family au with little Olivia being a chaos entity and moms Hope and Josie raising her right!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Sugar Don't You Change a Thing: A Domestic Hosie Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038658
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	You Are Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! I see you all! I’ve been swamped with your kudos and comments for my sweet little Olivia au. I’ve had absolutely NO time to write anything because my wife and I have been trying to buy a house. 
> 
> Long story short, the Ithaca market is cutthroat and cruel and we’ve had our hearts broken nonstop for months BUT!!! We just had an offer accepted on an adorable home that was under our budget! Fingers crossed that we make it through attorney review and home inspection. 
> 
> Anyway, this was a quickly written love letter to you all. I see all your kudos and your comments and I’m just blown away by your support. Thank you so much and please enjoy little Olivia being an adorable princess. Enjoy it and I love you all!

Hope and Josie thought they would be overjoyed when Olivia finally started at Salvatore. Not that they didn’t love spending time with their daughter, they loved her more than anything. They were just a little excited to explore what their life would look like now that they had time to just be with each other. 

They always knew they wanted her to go to Salvatore. Sending her off to school with other students with magic and children her own age was what they wanted for her all along. Hope didn’t want her daughter to struggle like she did. 

She and Josie ended up moving closer to Mystic Falls so that way once Olivia started school she could come home on the weekends. They worried Olivia might be anxious about being away from her mothers and away from her own bed but she was incredibly excited. 

“That’s Grandy Ric’s house,” Olivia argued. “I love going to Grandy’s house. It’s fun! I like other kids and the kitchen always has cookies.”

Josie and Hope had just shrugged since you can’t really beat that logic. Josie had worried that Olivia would be painfully shy like Hope had always been but Hope’s shyness had been ingrained in her by her family’s desperate attempts to keep her existence hidden. As parents, Hope and Josie made sure that Olivia was properly socialized and her life was celebrated. As a result, she was a well-adjusted child excited for school even if it was basically sleep-away camp with Grandpa. 

Hope and Josie now had a longer commute to work with the relocation but they were really enjoying life in the suburbs in their first home. It was nothing huge or ostentatious but Olivia had her own bathroom along with a large bedroom and playroom area. With how many toys their collective families had given Olivia, it was beyond necessary to maximize their living space. Their daughter was grateful for every one of her toys and had set up her own rotation during the week to make sure they were all given attention. 

More than anything, Olivia loved animals. Her play room was filled to the brim with stuffed animals, plastic animal figurines, and coloring books of mythical creatures and jungle safaris. They had taken her to the zoo when she was three years old and Livy had fallen in love. She leaned over in her stroller at each little pavilion and made corresponding animal noises and signs for the animal names to every creature she saw. 

When they had finally taken her home, exhausted from refusing to nap in the reptile house or the aquarium like they hoped she would, Olivia had run around the house shaking out her wild curls and roaring. Josie had tried to catch her for bath time but she kept using small amounts of magic to poof away. 

“No mama,” she yelled. “I lion! Lions don’t like bath time.”

“Olivia,” Josie sighed. “Remember the tigers?”

Olivia nodded, baring her teeth again and shaking her hair. She had her hands raised like claws. 

“The tigers had a swimming pool and toys for the water,” Josie argued. “Do you want to be a tiger tonight? You’ve got sunscreen all over you and I’m pretty sure mommy didn’t clean off all that ice cream that melted on your arm because you were being so wiggly.”

Olivia made a thoughtful face and nodded again. “Okay mama, I tiger now. I swim!”

Yes, the bathroom had flooded from the splashing and they had to apologize to their downstairs neighbors in the morning. The flooding incident was their wake up call that Olivia definitely needed more room to play and grow and their penthouse wasn’t cutting it. Knowing that she would be at Salvatore soon made the decision of moving near Mystic Falls that much easier. A four bedroom, two bedroom house in the suburbs with an office/art studio for Hope and Josie to share was perfect. 

Olivia originally didn’t want to come home on weekends when she had started kindergarten. She argued that the other kids didn’t go home to their mommies and she didn’t want them to make fun of her. 

“McKayla doesn’t go home to her mommy on the weekend,” Olivia huffed from the back seat of their car one Saturday a few weeks into school. “She and the other witch girls stay at Grandy’s and they watch Disney movies on Saturdays! I don’t wanna go home!”

“Olivia, your mama and I miss you during the week,” Hope said, calmly. “Don’t you want to watch movies with us? You wanna watch Moana?”

Her daughter had simply sobbed in response. Hours later, Olivia had passed out between her mothers on the couch and leaned her head in Josie’s lap. Josie had been playing with her curls when she had started frowning. 

“Huh,” she mused. 

“What?” Hope asked. 

“She’s warm,” Josie answered. “She’s got her hand on her ear and her thumb in her mouth. She hasn’t sucked her thumb since we took binky away.”

Olivia then started getting cranky as she woke up. 

“My ear,” she whined as she rubbed the offending area. “Mama, I don’t like it.”

Josie just kissed her on the head and picked her up. “You probably got an ear infection baby love. Let’s get you some medicine and we’ll lay down.”

For being the child of two immortal beings, Olivia was wildly prone to ear infections. They had made sure that they had sent her to school with ear plugs for shower time and any time she went into the school pools. Hope made several phone calls after Josie left to put Olivia to bed. 

“See,” Hope grumbled as Josie came into the kitchen. “This is why I insisted we take her home for the weekends. This is all Ric’s fault.”

“What did my dad do this time?”

“Apparently, the little kids had swimming lessons in PE. I asked that he confirm with the instructor that she had her earplugs in the whole time and he said she forgot them in her shower caddy. She can’t get water in her ears, he knew this and he promised he would be on top of it. Now she’s got an ear infection and she’ll need to be home for the week. What would we have done if she were just sick at school?”

Josie leaned over and wrapped her wife in a comforting hug. “We would have been fine. She would have gone to the nurse like we used to, they would’ve called us to get a script from her doctor, and she would have been given an antibiotic.”

“But ear drops!” Hope protested. “She squirms because they make her ears pop and then she cries and who would have held her while she cried?! Your dad?! Hardly.”

“Honey,” Josie interjected. “She’s fine. She’s sleeping with her elephant heating pad to help with the ear pain and we’ll get her to urgent care in the morning.”

Hope just sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She then leaned back into Josie’s embrace. “I don’t like it that she’s not here all the time. Maybe she’s too young to be in boarding school.”

“I know, but you saw how upset she was that she couldn’t be with her friends this weekend. I think that’s a good sign that we did the right thing.”

“I think that was mostly the earache making her cry but I’ll concede on that.”

“How about a compromise,” Josie offered. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable, as long as it’s for Olivia’s well-being and not just because you miss her, then we can have her home on Tuesday and Thursday nights. But we ask her if she wants to come home on weekends. If her friends are doing things, we want her to socialize.”

Hope had agreed to that and it made them both feel a lot better. They were able to properly make sure she was using her earplugs on nights when she had to wash her hair. Her curls were so thick that she didn’t need to wash her hair every night unless she had gotten something in it, which was more infrequent than it used to be. 

So far, the arrangement was working really well for them. Olivia had wanted to come home on more weekends than not but there were a couple weekends that she wanted to stay at school. She had dubbed her classmate McKayla to be her very best friend because they were paired up in art class on the first day of school and had been inseparable since. If McKayla and the other witches were going to play dolls or watch movies then Olivia always wanted to stay. 

“I love McKayla,” Olivia announced over dinner on Tuesday night. “She’s my best friend.”

“Oh yeah,” Josie giggled. “Why is that?”

“She likes animals like I do,” she said. “She even went to the zoo for her birthday with her mommy last week! She said she saw lions and lions are her favorite. They’re my favorite too.”

“You said parrots were your favorite,” Hope countered. “Remember the big red one that got tangled in your hair last summer?”

Olivia giggled. “Parrots are my favorite, mommy, but lions are also my favorite. And turtles.”

They were just glad that their daughter was making friends. Between Hope’s track record of systematically isolating the entirety of the student body when she was a child and Josie standing well behind her sister her whole life, they were happy that Olivia didn’t seem bound to the same fate. Her powers also seemed relatively under control. 

The little Mikaelson family got into a comfortable routine. Hope or Josie would call the school on Friday’s to ask Olivia if she wanted to come home. Most of the time she said yes. Towards the middle of the semester, she started saying no. Then came a three week span where she didn’t want to come home at all. 

Hope would call Alaric on the school phone and ask to talk to Livy several times a week. By the third Friday in a row that she didn’t want to come home, Hope started getting concerned. 

“Liv,” she said over the phone. “Mama and I miss you. I’m going to grab you this evening.”

“No mommy,” Olivia argued. “I have things to take care of.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

“It’s important!” she exclaimed and Hope could practically hear her daughter’s foot stamp. “I love you mommy but I gotta go. Grandy Ric wants to talk to you. Grandy, can I go now?”

Alaric had taken the phone back from his granddaughter while Hope had tried to protest and get her daughter back on the line. 

“What the hell is going on?” Hope demanded. “It’s been weeks now. Is something happening?”

“Relax Hope,” he insisted. “She’s just making friends. I know you didn’t make a lot of friends here so this might be a bit strange to you but I promise she’s fine.”

“I don’t trust it,” Hope shook her head. “Can you just check up on her later tonight?”

He promised he would and then hung up. Hope had relayed the conversation to Josie when she had gotten home that evening. 

“Hey,” she said with a confused look. “I thought we were grabbing Livy this weekend?”

“So did I,” Hope agreed. “She said she had important things to take care of.”

“That’s adorable.”

“I know but I don’t trust it. Normally she at least tells me about her week and she was really quick to get off the phone with me.”

“Oh?” Josie asked. “That’s unlike her.”

“Yeah, she just—” Hope was cut off when her phone started ringing. It was Alaric. “It’s your dad. I asked him to check on her tonight.”

Before she had a chance to even say hello, Alaric was already rambling. 

“Yeah, you were right,” he got right to the point. “So, we have a small situation. It’s probably better if I explain in person.”

“Situation?!” Hope shouted. “What do you mean ‘situation?!’ I left you in charge for a reason! What’s going on?”

“Olivia is fine, don’t worry,” he insisted. “You and Josie should pop by the school soon so we can talk. Like I said, it’ll be easier if I show you what’s going on.”

Josie and Hope shot each other identical looks of confusion and all but ran to the car. 

“What could she possibly have done?” Josie asked. 

“Why do you think she did something?” Hope fumed. “I bet you it was one of those kids picking on her. She’s a perfect angel, I’m sure this isn’t her fault.”

“Is that what your parents told you all the time?” Josie teased. 

When they got to the school, Hope was on edge. The doors magically flew open for her at each turn in her anxiety. Were these kids teasing her poor daughter for being different? Had someone threatened her because her last name is Mikaelson? Had she lost control of her powers and hurt someone? 

They met Alaric at the entrance to Olivia’s dorm room. Hope had made special arrangements for Olivia to have a single room, no roommates. She insisted it was because they weren’t sure what the extent of Olivia’s powers were and it was for safety reasons. In reality, she just didn’t want her daughter to have to share anything. Not after Hope’s Alyssa Chang experience. 

“Hi Dad,” Josie greeted. “What’s going on?”

“Hi sweetie, I’m glad you could meet me here.”

“Oh cut to the chase, Ric! What’s wrong?!” Hope was beyond tired of the suspense. 

“Well,” he stammered. “I’ll let Olivia tell you. You can go on in.”

They gave him a skeptical look but proceeded through into their daughter’s room. They weren’t sure what to expect but this certainly wasn’t it. 

The entire bedroom was a disheveled mess. It looked like the outside had been brought inside. Sticks, dirt, grass, and flowers were everywhere. There were cut up cardboard boxes and several buckets of water strewn about. In the middle of the room stood a shy and fidgety Olivia. 

But most importantly, animals were crawling, hopping, and fluttering all throughout the room. 

Robins and blue jays sat on the curtain rods and Olivia’s yellow bedside lamp. Squirrels were hopping between boxes. A turtle floated inside one of the buckets of water. And a fluffy gray cat was curled up right at Olivia’s feet.

The little girl looked up sheepishly at her mothers with her hands clasped together. “Hi mommies…”

“Olivia...Beth...Mikaelson...what in god’s name is going on here?” Hope whispered while staring around the room in distress. “Wh-what have you done?”

“These are my pets,” Olivia replied. “I take care of them.”

“Is...is this why you didn’t want to come home the last few weeks?” Josie asked, trying to keep her cool. 

Olivia nodded. “Mhmm, I feed them and they sleep here. They good pets.”

“I’m sure they are but honey,” Hope replied. “These creatures belong outside. Where did you even find them?”

“They came to me,” Olivia said. “I find them and I ask them to come back home and live with me and they say yes because I tell them to.”

“You...you tell them to come with you?”

Livy nodded again. 

“They come when I ask,” she said with a shrug. She then turned her attention to the gray cat that had sauntered over to the bucket and was batting a paw at the turtle. “Edgar! No! Leave Tiddles alone!”

Hope and Josie just watched in stunned silence as their daughter marched over to the cat. She got down to the cat’s level and they saw her eyes flash a bright and brilliant blue. Normally Livy’s eyes were the same ocean blue as Hope’s but this was an electric blue. 

“Make nice! Be good to Tiddles the tortoise. Don’t be mean.”

The cat looked up and reflected eyes of the same blue color. The two had a silent standoff before the cat’s eyes returned to yellow and it walked away. 

“Oh my god,” Josie muttered. “She’s using her magic to control the animals.”

“Alright, that does it!” Hope stated firmly, surprising her daughter and several of the animals. “Olivia Beth, you will put these animals back outside where they belong! Does that cat have a collar on it too?! You know better than to bring animals inside!”

“Noooo,” Olivia whined. “I need them! My friends like them!”

Hope snapped her fingers to emphasize she was serious and to silence the whining. “Nope, uh uh. We’re not playing this game. Why did you think it was okay to do this?”

Olivia just shifted uncomfortably. “I wanted them. They wanna be here with me.”

Josie sighed as she leaned down to talk to her little girl. “Okay, but this is school. We go to school to learn. You’re not here to play with animals all day even though you like animals.”

Olivia’s lower lip started to tremble as she pouted, clearly anticipating that this wasn’t going to go her way. 

“Mama, I wanna keep them! McKayla likes them!”

“I’m sure your friends like them but they belong outside—”

Olivia started to shriek. Josie and Hope covered their ears, knowing what was coming. The birds started chirping loudly in response as the light bulbs above and inside the lamps shattered all at once. 

“Calm down, honey,” Hope said, rubbing Olivia’s arms. “What’s going on? Why are you so upset about the animals?”

Olivia sniffled and then started rambling. “Because Taylor’s dad got her a hamster to have as a pet in her room and now McKayla only wants to play with Taylor because she wants to hold the hamster all the time and I don’t have any pets so I thought if I had pets she would hang out with me again and I—”

“Okay okay, breathe baby,” Hope insisted. The bookshelf and desk were starting to rattle in Olivia’s distress and several books and toys had already gone flying. 

Her daughter started to settle a bit when Hope kept rubbing her little back. 

“You just wanted your friend to hang out with you because you were a little jealous of Taylor?”

Olivia wiped her face with her shirt and nodded. 

“I understand you want people to like you,” Hope continued. “It makes sense, believe me. I did plenty of silly stuff just to get people to like me or get them to hang out with me. I mean, I kidnapped my own family because I didn’t want them to leave me.”

“What?” Olivia questioned. 

“Not important,” she replied. “That’s a story for when you’re older. But listen. These animals don’t live here. They live outside. I’m sure the birds and the squirrels and that turtle all have families that they miss very much. When you’re separated from us, don’t you miss us?”

Livy just nodded. 

“Okay, good. Now, why don’t we help these animals go back outside to their mommies and daddies and their animal friends? We can start by calling Edgar the kitty’s family because he is clearly wearing a collar and I’m sure someone must miss him.”

“Okay mommy. I found him by the Old Mill. There were yucky bottles everywhere. Auntie Lizzie said she and her friends used to play there a lot. Well, she said she played with boys a lot over there but I don’t wanna play with boys—”

“That’s right you don’t!” Josie interrupted. “No boys for you and especially not at the Old Mill, understood?”

Olivia just stared in surprise at her mama but nodded. 

“Good,” Josie sighed. “I will call Edgar’s family and you and mommy and Grandpa Ric can start bringing the animals outside.”

Olivia just shook her head at that. “No, I don’t need help. Come on, everyone. Let’s go back to your family.”

Her eyes flashed that concerning bright blue again and all the animals stopped what they were doing. They then followed in a single-file line behind Olivia who picked up Tiddles the turtle and proceeded to lead her carnival of the animals down the Salvatore halls. Hope held onto the squirming gray cat who jumped from her arms to follow the little girl as the number on the collar was dialed. 

Hope and Josie took Olivia with them into Mystic Falls to deliver Edgar the cat to his family. They wanted their daughter to see how happy that family was to have their pet back. They reminded her that all animals have families and they were sure her other pets were just as happy to go home to theirs that evening. Olivia promised not to bring any other animals home. 

In a compromise to help Olivia keep the friends she had made, Josie and Hope promised they would get Olivia a fish tank for her bedroom in their house. They didn’t think she was old enough to be responsible for a pet just yet (“unlike Taylor’s irresponsible parents,  _ we  _ are keeping our child’s best interests in mind as well as a stupid pet’s interest,” Hope had declared) but this way she had a reason to come home and check up on her fish. She even asked McKayla to sleep over once or twice at their home so she could show off her cool fish tank. 

Josie and Hope watched fondly from Olivia’s bedroom door as their daughter pointed out all the colorful fish in the tank to her very best friend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you guys are just the best. I plan on adding some more fun stuff to this au but my wife and I have to survive this home buying process. Wish us luck!


End file.
